Document EP-A-0 609 645 describes a rotor comprising a magnetic mass and a short-circuit cage. The short-circuit cage comprises two short-circuit rings and a plurality of conductive bars each electrically connecting the short-circuit rings. The magnetic mass comprises a stack of rotor laminations and longitudinal tie rods for holding the stack, which pass through the magnetic rotor laminations.